


Pissed Off

by Ceares



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed Off

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Spare Parts way too many times. Felt worse and worse for my poor Blair Bear and this is the result. Thanks for all the lovely feedback on my other stories. Dedicated to all the wonderful writers who constantly inspire me. THANKS!!

Jim Ellison watched in frozen amazement as the cup of cold coffee slid off the desk to land with a splash in his lap, soaking his crotch, and permeating the area with a pungent odor. 

His partner looked up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. "Gee man, I'm sorry." The sweet smile and contrite tone might have fooled everyone else in the bull pen, might even have fooled Jim a few days ago, before a repeated series of 'accidents' had managed to inconvenience or incapacitate him in some way. 

"Chief, you did that on purpose." 

For a minute, blue eyes hardened, and Jim thought Blair was finally going to admit what was bothering him, but then the innocent expression returned, this time with just a hint of hurt. "How can you say that, Jim?" 

Simon Banks walked by their desk, frowning a little when he heard Blair's tone. "Everything all right guys?" 

Blair turned sparkling blue eyes toward him, nodding, and gifting him with a warm smile. The smile that was usually reserved for his Sentinel. The smile that Jim hadn't seen over the last couple of days. At least not directed at him. It seemed to be directed quite a bit towards Simon though, and even the Captain wasn't unaffected by it, seeming to stand a little taller, and walk a little straighter as he headed into his office. 

Jim didn't know what bug had crawled up Sandburg's ass, but he was determined to find out before Sandburg 'accidentally' killed him. 

* * *

"Sandburg, you are aware this is passive aggressive behavior?" 

The look the younger man turned on him was filled with fury, and Jim barely had time to duck before his favorite coffee mug shattered against the door next to him. 

"Is that aggressive enough for you, Sigmund Freud?" 

Jim stared at Blair in shock. He didn't think he had ever seen his guide so pissed off, and he still didn't have a clue as to why. He only knew his behavior had started right after Naomi left, and just seemed to accelerate. "Fuck! I can't believe you did that, Chief. What is wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong? The fact that you don't fucking know what's wrong, that's what." 

Jim shook his head, watching Blair pace back and forth, hair flying. "Chief, you're starting to sound like Carolyn now." 

"Yeah, and I finally get why she left you man. You are an asshole." 

Jim's eyes narrowed dangerously. So far he had managed to control his own temper, concerned more with what Sandburg was so upset about, but, hell, he had really liked that mug, and he thought he was being pretty cool about the coffee stains he would never get out of his pants. He hadn't said a word about the bag of frozen vegetables Blair had dropped on his foot, or the rip in his jacket after Sandburg had slammed his sleeve in the door. As a matter of fact, he thought he was behaving at his most unassholiness. 

"I'm an asshole?" 

Blair nodded, oblivious to the danger. "Yep, a big, glorious, king fucking asshole." 

Blair didn't even have enough since to back up when Jim stalked towards him, his posture that of a big cat stalking his prey. 

"Chief you better tell me what the hell this is all about right now." 

"You're a detective, detect." 

The younger man's flippant tone was the last straw. With a low growl, Jim reached out and grabbed Sandburg, throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, and moving rapidly up the stairs, despite his squirming bundle. 

"Hey, man what the hell!" 

Jim stood back with his arms crossed and watched as Blair tugged futilely at the hand Jim had handcuffed to the bed rail. 

"Jim, this isn't funny man, let me go." 

"Nope, I am done with playing nice, Chief. Either you tell me what is bothering you or..." 

"Or what?" Blair was still defiant though there was a hint of fear in his voice now that he realized Jim was serious. 

Jim shrugged. "Well, kid, I was in special ops. They taught us a lot of ways of interrogating people. Ways, I can't exactly use with the police, so I might be a little rusty, but I'm sure it will all come back to me." He flashed an evil grin, noting his guide shiver slightly. 

"This isn't going to work you know. I'm not scared of you. And I'm not a little kid." 

"Yeah, well you can't tell by the way you've been acting lately, Chief. So you gonna talk or what?" 

Sandburg's expression grew stubborn, and to Jim he looked almost the same way he had in the pictures Naomi had shown him. Even as a little kid, he'd had that determined expression. Jim was just as determined though, and he refused to cave in to the softer feelings that look evoked. 

He shrugged. "Okay, Chief, you leave me no choice." He moved forward and leaned down, quickly unlacing Blair's tennis shoes. The argyles followed, rolled neatly and tucked into the shoes. 

"Hey man, what are you doing? Jim... no, come on man, don't" 

Jim forced himself to ignore the fervent squirming and anguished pleas of his partner as he tickled first one foot and then the other. Soon Sandburg's pleas were reduced to teary giggles as he jerked under Jim's diligent fingers. 

"Okay, okay, I give up." 

Jim pulled back, giving Blair a chance to catch his breath. "All right, spit it out, Chief." 

Blair glared at him, his expression a mixture of sulkiness, defiance, and pain. "It's nothing man, I just thought we were friends that's all. That you took me seriously, that maybe I actually helped you sometimes." 

Jim frowned, still not having a clue as to where this was going. "We are friends, Chief, you know that. I do take you seriously, and you do help me." 

"Yeah, then what was going on with you man. First you insist I go undercover when I tell you I don't want to, then when Naomi totally wigs out, you just sit there like a big dope, and Simon has to defend me. I'm your partner man, you should have been the one backing me up with my mom." 

"Chief..." 

Blair shook his head at the interruption, on a roll, and wanting to get it all out. "And on top of everything, you seriously flirt with Naomi the whole time she's here." 

Jim folded his arms, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Is that all Chief?" 

"Like that's not enough? Plus you called Gary, Chief." The last was mumbled Sentinel soft under his breath. 

Jim sighed, then he sat down on the bed, leaning over and releasing Blair from the handcuffs. He took Blair's wrist in his hands, chafing gently, and wincing slightly at the red marks present where Blair had pulled against the metal. 

"Okay, first of all, I'm sorry you were upset by all that stuff, I just wish you had said something a couple of days ago. I did kind of push the case on you, but it wasn't just because of the driving thing, it was... remember I told you that it could take months to catch Petrie?" 

Blair nodded. Neither man seemed to notice that Jim still held Blair's wrist in his, and that the rubbing had slowed into a caress. 

"Well, Chief, I really didn't want to be stuck under with out you all that time." 

Blair's eyes widened and he looked faintly guilty. "Oh man, you're right, I should have thought. Your senses could have flipped out at any time, and I wouldn't have been anywhere near." 

Jim could have told him, that it wasn't just because of his senses. He was used to having Blair around all the time, and he hadn't been thrilled with the idea of spending so much time away from him. When the opportunity came to deal Blair in, he'd shamelessly taken advantage of it, ignoring the younger man's protests, so Blair actually had good reason to be angry about that. 

"As far as that stuff in the office, I am your partner Blair, that's why I didn't say anything. If I ask can you come out and play, she's not going to believe you'll be perfectly safe, but if Dad asks, then we're all set." 

Blair laughed. "Dad huh?" 

Jim nodded. "Yep. Hey if the Captain of the department says you're good to go... not that Naomi was impressed with Simon's assurances." 

"True. Man she was mad. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad before." 

Jim reached up and ruffled Blair's hair playfully. "Hey, she was just trying to protect her little super hero." 

"Funny man. Just forget you ever heard all that stuff, or I'll slip some sage in your pillowcase." 

Jim smiled, and then his expression turned serious. "Chief, all that stuff Simon said. It was all true. You may not be a cop, but you do have what it takes, and I trust you to watch my back any day." 

Shining eyes turned up to him, and he swallowed hard, and suddenly became aware that he still held Sandburg's wrist. They both looked down at the two hands joined, then looked up, blue eyes meeting blue. 

"As for the flirting, I flirt all the time, Chief, we both do." 

"Yeah, but she's my mother man." 

"I know she is, Chief. And what did we do when I got her upstairs and in my bed?" 

Blair held his head down. "Looked at pictures of me." 

Jim's hand was under his chin, tilting his face back up. "Yeah, and not once was I tempted to do this." He leaned forward, and brushed his mouth over Blair's fuller one, gently, and then again as the lips softened under his. Blair's mouth opened tentatively, and Jim's tongue slipped in, finding its mate with a skill that made Blair moan under his breath. 

Any hesitancy received short shrift as tentative turned to eager. Lips clung, tongues dueled, and hands scrabbled at buttons, and zippers, until they were both naked. Jim rolled over on his back, taking Blair with him. The young man straddled his hips. Their cocks aligned in harmonic convergence, as Jim reached up and pulled Blair down, their lips meeting once more, tongues thrusting against each other in the same rhythm as sweat slickened flesh. 

After, Blair lay curled in Jim's arms, his head resting on the smooth chest, his fingers making lazy circles on the clearly defined abs. 

"Chief, that thing with Gary. It a sort of a throwback. Before I met you, Chief was always, not an insult exactly, but sort of a 'I can't be bothered to use your name' thing. To put the smart asses and the attitude guys in their place you know. I was so mad that Gary had brought all that shit to our home, that it just slipped out, but I promise it will never happen again." He placed a kiss atop soft curls. 

"After all, the ultimate smart ass has claimed it permanently." 

"Hey!" A playful nip on hard muscles was the response. "Oh so when you call me Chief you're saying 'hey smart ass'?" 

"Nah. When I call you Chief, I'm saying I love you." 

* * *

End


End file.
